Proving a Point
by alede
Summary: DracoHarry slash one shot. Harry sets out to prove a point to Draco.


A/N: This fic is for Carla (who disguises herself with fake moustaches and other objects as Harry's Lost Twin) on account of Prisoner of Azkaban being ever closer! I would like to say now that this is SLASH, /, HARRY/DRACO stuff! YES THAT MEANS THIS FIC INVOLVES TWO MEN IN LOVE! Flames will be ignored because I HAVE WARNED YOU! If you don't like slash – that's your opinion! Please press back and we can all be happy!  
  
For those who haven't run off in terror, I hope you enjoy the fic. I don't bite.  
  
Hard.  
  
Disc.: Don't own a thing except a headache, a hair band, a glass of water, a lamp and a flamingo pen!  
  
Harry wandered down the corridor without even a thought to where it led. He didn't even know where he was going.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
He took a sharp turn and was dimly aware of being in the dungeons. He pushed open a classroom door and slammed it shut behind him. He threw himself down onto one of the desks and sighed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the room. "Nothing," said Harry in a low voice, getting up to leave. "What're you doing here?" "Nothing," said Draco, looking out of the window. "That's alright then," said Harry. Draco turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Harry felt a familiar jolt in the region of his stomach. "Well run along then," he snarled. "Potter the poof." Harry's face reddened. He'd "come out" as it were to Hermione and Ron a month ago. The rumours flew around the school faster than a herd of Hippogriffs it seemed. "Don't try and deny it," Harry said quietly, taking a step towards Draco, stomach preparing for the Olympics. "I've tried to stop it – goodness knows I've tried, but I can't Dra-"  
  
"No," cut in Draco. "You can stop it Potter and you will! You just don't want to." He looked away. "Poof," he added as an afterthought. He found his stomach flipping in a way he most certainly wanted it not to.  
  
There was a strange silence between them. It was heavy and thick in the air and seemed to stop any conversation. But what could two enemies say to each other? Neither of them seemed to be able to look at each other. Draco heard himself talk rather than think about what to say.  
  
"I'm not gay, Potter. I don't even want to know what sick fantasies you've come in here to act out – I'm not up for it. No way. You just...just make sure this is never mentioned again, alright?" he said quietly, feelings completely disagreeing with what he said. Why in the name of Merlin did Potter have to stand there and look so...good? "Never mention it again? Do you think I want this? Do you seriously think I wanted to fall for you – arrogant, bullying you? This is just as terrible for me you know." Harry glared at Draco moodily. "Then why? Why not get over it?" Draco asked, finding himself closer to Harry than before. Strange. "I've tried, but I can't. The fact of the matter is Draco –" "DON'T CALL ME DRACO!" he shouted, taking a step towards Harry. "You don't know me! You haven't got any right-"  
  
"But I want to know you!" screamed Harry back, taking another step towards Draco.  
  
Another silence hung in the air as both boys looked into each others eyes and saw the inner turmoil there. Draco was the first to break the silence. "Well I don't want to know you," he said very quietly, walking away from Harry. "I think you do," whispered Harry, staring at the floor. Draco found the whisper sent a shiver down his spine. "I don't want to know you, you stupid poof!" yelled Draco, finding himself stepping towards Harry again. "You're just as much a poof as I am!" cried Harry, coming close to Draco. He looked even better from here, thought Harry. "Oh yeah? Poof am I? Prove it th-"Harry kissed Draco squarely on the lips and cut off the rest of his sentence. He pulled his head away and looked into Draco's grey eyes. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again with intent.  
  
It felt strangely right to be kissing Harry, thought Draco. He was the enemy but it felt so...right. Harry on the other hand had thrown such cautions to the wind and was at this moment kissing Draco with such intensity he thought he'd fall over.  
  
"What?" said Draco, pulling out of Harry's embrace, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. He suddenly found his breathing was hard, as if he'd run very far in a short space of time. Harry was grinning cheekily and Draco found his stomach flipping.  
  
"Poof," said Harry mischievously. 


End file.
